1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apron conveyor in which the carrier pitch is a multiple of the chain pitch and the conveyor comprises traction chains which, in turn, carry carriers, the chain being reversed at reversing stations by sprocketed wheels. The carrier is provided at its trailing end with a roller-carrying axle which cooperates with coupling flights detachably secured to the traction chain. The carrier, at its leading edge, is connected to a chain connecting axle which is articulatedly connected to the chain by means of supporting links having elongated openings.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Apron conveyors have been known. They are generally employed in the metallurgical and cement industries and are subjected to heavy wear, particularly at the articulated joints and pivots of the components of the conveyors. Such wear gives rise to impacts of the chain connecting axle at the leading end of the conveyor in elongated openings of supporting links.
Apron conveyors are known wherein the roller carrying axle, at the trailing end of each carrier, is connected to the chains by so-called coupling flights. The chain connecting axle, at the leading edge, is carried by links which are provided in elongated openings to compensate for link changes at the points of reversal of the traction chain. The pivot consists of a chain pin which connects two links of the traction chain and which has been extended for the connection to the supporting links. See German Pat. No. 972,470 and French Pat. No. 1,200,260.
In known apparatuses, the coupling flight which engages the roller carrying axle is integral with the traction chain, whereby the life of the latter depends upon the life of the coupling flight. This coupling flight is, however, subjected to heavy wear. Another disadvantage in the known constructions resides in the fact that the pivot for the supporting link is provided by the extended chain pin. Thus, when a carrier is to be replaced, the chain must be relaxed because the extended chain pin must be laterally moved in the chain bushing or in the side bars of the chain to permit replacement.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a simple and quick replacement means for the special parts of an apron conveyor, especially one subjected to heavy wear, as is experienced in the metallurgical and cement industries. It is a further object of this invention, therefore, to provide a simple and economical apron conveyor.